The Rampage of Itsuki Koizumi
by lucindaalice
Summary: WARNING:SPOILERS- written from the perspective of Koizumi during the 5th light novel in 'Snowy Mountain Syndrome', when they all have dreams about someone visiting and it is implied seduced by them.


The Rampage of Itsuki Koizumi

After we'd all wished each other good night, we departed to our individual, but close together rooms.  
Being in this strange mansion in the middle of a blizzard, with Nagato cut off made me scared.  
But nevertheless I'd managed so far to keep up my outwardly pleasing charade, though I feel Kyon deftly spotted when I slipped up slightly.  
I switched off the light in my cosy room and made my way to the bed, preparing to solve the mystery of this mansion.  
I laid down and no sooner than my head reached the pillow, I heard a click as my door swung open, letting in a triangle of light blocked by the figure of someone.  
I sat up and saw Kyon standing there in pajamas I could have sworn he was not wearing two minutes ago...  
"Kyon...?"  
He silently shut my door and crept in, climbing on my bed.  
Odd...  
"Koizumi...can I sleep with you?"  
He asked me, kneeling on my bed.  
He looked like Kyon. (Look closer.)  
He sounded like Kyon...but something was off. His usual sarky tone was absent. (You're right.)  
Before I could reply he started crawling towards me, his eyes never leaving mine.  
"Kyon...?"  
He placed a finger to my lips, he was very close now, I could feel his warm breath on my cheek. Kyon edged even closer and the finger that had shushed me moved slowly down to my chin then gently under.  
My heart was racing. I was about to speak when Kyon tilted my chin upwards. He leaned in, our noses brushing gently and he kissed me.  
Despite my surprise, my eyes instinctively shut as Kyon kissed me harder, licking my upper lip, requesting entrance.  
His fingers tangled themselves in my hair and he forced his tongue into my mouth.  
That was when I opened my eyes, but not for long as I was soon melting into the kiss, not able to resist the urge to pull Kyon closer. (You're doing it wrong.)  
His hands slid under my shirt, feeling hot against my skin.  
"Koizumi...I want you."  
He pushed me down and kissed me passionately. My heart thrummed against my chest as he touched more and more of me, my mind unable to focus on his surprising confession.  
(Come on.)  
He broke away and I opened my eyes once more to see him staring at me, lustfully.  
I was about to ask what on Earth was going on when he got up and made for the door. I jumped after him, reaching out.  
"Wait! Don't go..."  
He opened the door and slipped through, slamming the door loudly.  
I raced over and opened it and was about to race after him when I came face to face with a disgruntled looking Asahina at her door.  
Haruhi and Nagato were also theirs and to my left was Kyon. I felt my face flush.  
"Huh?You..." Haruhi was looking quizzically at Kyon, who looked slightly dejected"  
"Kyon, weren't you in my room a minute ago?"  
Excuse me? He was in mine...kissing me? Startled I straightened up and resumed smiling.  
"Um." Asahina whimpered.  
Nagato said nothing, as usual as Kyon looked round, stopping at me. I awkwardly scratched my nose in attempt to cover up my blushes as I remembered his scowling mouth against my own.  
"Well, well." I attempted to fill in the silence and make Kyon stop looking at me.  
"What's up with everybody?"  
Haruhi addressed all of us but was looking at Kyon, who scowled back.  
"Why did everybody come out of their room at the same time?"  
Kyon murmured something about chasing a fake Asahina, then asked Haruhi what she was doing.  
Miss Suzumiya looked down and bit her lip, as though she was embarrassed.  
"I had a weird dream. A dream where you snuck into my room. You were talking and, um, acting completely out of character so I knew something was wrong...Yeah, punched you in the face and you ran away...Huh? It was just a dream...right? But something doesn't seem quite right."  
A dream? Did Kyon kiss her too? I took the opportunity to relate the censored version of what happened to myself.  
I felt kind of jealous. It turns out Haruhi and Nagato had similar dreams to me, (though they, like myself, did not go into detail, particularly since Nagato promptly fainted; but it was obvious by Miss Suzumiya's embarrassment, that he had also kissed her.) and I wished that I was only one who had experienced Kyon's gentle touch, though in the form of a dream.  
I chastised myself as the realisation of what happened actually hit me. What on Earth am I thinking? I...I shouldn't have enjoyed that?  
But my unwanted desires would have to wait as the commotion began.


End file.
